


Jim's Assistant

by penguinlover44



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinlover44/pseuds/penguinlover44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working the crazy ones sometimes has its advantages</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim's Assistant

                    A typical day in the office- file the papers, give him his tea, send out correspondence to his later appointments and then head out before nightfall. I was always to follow that routine. I only worked a few hours each day because my employer was always out and about. He was a very busy man and he made sure that everyone knew it. Everyone had things to do and a routine to follow. I knew that each night at 5:00 I was to be finished at my desk, walking out the building by Frank the security guard. There was no mindless chatter to be had or any type of socializing. Tonight, however, all of that was about to change. 

                   "Mr. Moriarty?" I called out as I walked in with his tea tray. It was 3:15, his usual time for the tray to be delivered. He would usually flash me a smile and tell me to have a good night. The office was empty and I did not have a good feeling about it. I sat down the tray quickly before smoothing my pencil skirt and heading for the door. I smashed into a firm object, glancing up to see the face of my employer. He was dressed in jeans, tshirt, jacket and a baseball hat- very unusual. He smiled at me. 

                    "Something wrong, dear Penelope?" his smooth voice washed over me like a rich alcohol that burns down your throat. 

                    "You look different without your suit sir," I smiled at him, staying still and not fidgeting. He hated fidgeting and I knew his temper could change at the drop of a hat.

                      "Yes well, have a casual business meeting later. Now,  _Penny_ , is that all?" he emphasized his nickname for me.

                    "Yes sir," I replied, my face blushing. I know it is wrong to find your boss attractive but there was nothing I did not like about James Moriarty. 

                     "Have a good night then Penelope," he smiled at me, moving out of my way. I scurried back to my desk, finishing my work quickly. At 5:00, I finished at my desk and headed to the lobby. Frank wasn't there. I began to walk to my car, thinking Frank probably went to the bathroom. I was opening my door when a hand went around my mouth. 

                    "Keep your mouth shut or I will cut you from ear to ear," a dark and deep voice blew hot air into my ear. I nodded. 

                     "You know, I really think she has no idea what you want with her. Maybe you should deal with her employer," I heard Mr. Moriarty speaking to my kidnapper. He was leaning against a wall, the impeccable suit once again clinging to his body. I met his eyes and he just smiled. I knew right then that there was more to this company, this job and especially this man. He looked into my face. 

                     "Now Penelope, you need to take a small nap," he grinned before I felt the sting of a needle in my neck before the entire world turned black. 

This was about to be the start of a long and interesting journey. Can you change the devil back into a man before he breaks your heart?


End file.
